regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassin
Has a pet cat, Sophie. Plays a lute. As a child, silver was discovered nearby his village in Gade Isle. Kel Olin Furyn came to the village and forced the villagers into being miners against their will. Assassins' father and mother were killed because they refused to be slaves. Assassin was forced to work in the silver mine. Left this life with a group of travelling performers where Assassin learned to play the lute. During the 3rd mission, he tells a story about his daughter drowning, but during the 4th mission he tells a story of being estranged from his daughter, it is unknown if either is true. First mission was to kill his predecessor in the town of Confluence. Assassin was informed his predecessor failed to properly assess their target's ability to swim, so failed a mission. Assassin succeeded at his first mission. This second and third missions took place in Highcastle's Docks so clean up after his predecessor's mistakes. One was a smuggler locked in a cell, the other was a Cleric of Astair. The fourth mission was to assassinate a Mistryan Ambassador travelling from Tassel to Stromheim. Skills * Acrobatics +7 * Stealth +10 * Perception +5 * Insight +5 * Deception +6 * Performance +5 * Persuasion +9 Tool Proficiencies * Thieves Tools +7 * Disguise Kit Advantage +6 * Poisoner's Kit (unlocked at end of mission 3) +3 Features & Traits * Actor * Cunning action (unlocked at end of episode 1) Assessing Targets If you observe a person for 10 minutes, you may make an insight check to determine the target’s capabilities related to whatever they’re doing. Observing someone digging a grave would allow an insight check against their strength and constitution (one each). A check will reveal the stats of a target up to the number rolled on the die. Regardless of the die roll, the assessor can always take a final result of 10 and may make repeat insight checks for every 10 minutes of observation. :For example, the assassin is watching his target dig a grave and wants to determine their strength and constitution. After watching from a hidden place for 10 minutes, the assassin rolls an insight check of 8 against strength and 14 against con. They take the 10 for str and learn that their their target has at least 10 strength. The check of 14 for con shows their target has at least 14 con. Wanting to get better results, they stick around another 10 minutes and make another 2 checks. Str -> 16, Con -> 12. We don’t learn anything new from the con insight check, but we do learn that the target has 15 strength from the str insight check. The assassin wants more information still and waits around another 10 minutes, but part way through the target finishes digging the grave, puts the body in and proceeds to give a eulogy. This lets the assassin make an insight check against the target’s charisma, rolling an 18 and revealing a charisma of 12. Then the target buries the body, the assassin makes a final insight check against the target's con, getting a 15 and showing the target only had 14 con all along. Equipment * +1 Dagger * Rapier * Shortbow * Lute * Gloves of swimming and climbing (obtained mission 2) * Boots of Elven Kind (obtained at end of mission 4) * Immovable rod Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Human Characters